


Everything As Planned

by equallydestructive (orphan_account)



Series: Best Intentions [2]
Category: We Came As Romans (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Humor, M/M, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Teacher-Student Relationship, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/equallydestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shenanigans continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything As Planned

A few months had passed since that fateful day, and nothing had really changed since then; except for Kyle’s ability to get off in the most pleasurable way possible, almost every day at 4 o’clock sharp, when Andy came in for his “detention”.

_One of these days we’re going to get caught._

—-

Andy’s breath was ripped out of his lungs as he was slammed up against the desk, the edge of it digging into his lower back as he arched into the body slick against his.

“For fuck’s sake, Andy,” Kyle panted into the younger boy’s mouth, his chest heaving. He pressed him further into the desk as the blonde’s fingers threaded into Kyle’s hair, grasping at the dark brown locks. “The bell for next class is going to ring at any second.”

“I have a free period,” Andy breathed, the last word turning into a hiss as Kyle’s hand snuck into his boxers to wrap around his rock hard dick. The brunette gave it a few rough jerks and Andy’s head pitched forward, his hair falling into his face as his entire body quaked under his professor’s touch.

He tilted his head up to look through hazy eyes at Kyle, a smirk playing on his lips. “Mr. Pavone, are you going to give me an A for participation?”

A throaty groan left Kyle as all blood rushed south at the whispered words. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Andy’s ear, his breath making the short hairs by it flutter.

“No, I think you’re going to have to work a little harder.”

Without hesitation, he grabbed at Andy’s hip with his free hand, his nails biting into the tender skin, and forcefully flipped him around, tugging at his jeans just until the chilly air of the lecture hall hit Andy’s newly unveiled skin. Kyle’s own clothing had already discarded by then and he positioned himself, feeling the anticipation build up in his lower gut.

The bell signaling the end of the period rang and they froze up. Though Kyle’s mind moved sluggishly, he knew that that bell meant that students would begin filing into the classroom in mere seconds.

_Shit._

Kyle bent down to get his pants back in place and he buckled his belt, the pressure of his hard-on against inside of his boxers almost overwhelming. He sat down in his chair, smoothing back his hair with a shaky hand. “Get under the desk, now.”

Andy nodded. With a quick kiss to his lover’s mouth and a cheeky wink, he ducked under the desk just as the first student walked in the door.

Kyle’s heart pounded in his chest as the rest of his class shuffled in, completely unaware of what had just been happening.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to compose himself, he got up from behind his desk and walked to the large chalkboard behind him, picking up a piece of chalk to begin his lecture. He looked back over his shoulder to glance down at where Andy was situated underneath the desks and stifled a smile as the other boy gave him a thumbs up.

—-

Fortunately the subject he had to talk about required much thought that didn’t have to do with fucking Andy senseless, so when he turned back around to face the class he was no longer sporting an obvious bulge like he had been previously.

"Since there’s a pretty hefty exam coming your way, I would suggest that you study as hard as you can, so I’m going to give you the rest of the time to get your flashcards or whatever you use up to date."

A low murmur spread through the students as they talked among themselves and got out their materials. Kyle let out a puff of air, ruffling his bangs, and he sat back down at his desk, completely forgetting that a certain blonde was lying right at his feet, so it was understandable that Kyle nearly jumped out of his seat when his foot hit a somewhat soft spot on the ground. Making sure the class was occupied, he dropped down to Andy’s level and found him rubbing at his side.

"That fucking hurt!" the blonde complained, glaring at Kyle, though he wasn’t putting much into it. Kyle rolled his eyes and moved closer to Andy, the small space quickly warming up with their combined body heat.

"Aren’t you supposed to be teaching or something?" Andy asked, his eyebrows raising as Kyle managed to squeeze himself in next to the blonde, though it was with difficulty. "Wow, good thing you’re a skinny little prick," Andy’s eyes traveled lazily downwards and back up, a smirk crossing his face, "though not so much in the uh, other category."

"Did you say that to turn me on?" Kyle grumbled, already starting to feel uncomfortable, though not from what Andy had said.

Andy shrugged his shoulders. “No, not really.”

The brunette heaved a sigh and no longer being able to stand the position he was in, crawled out from under the desk and stood back up. He brushed the dirt that had gathered on his kneecaps off and sat down in his chair, feeling the pinched feeling in his back wear away.

He rested his elbows on his desk and pressed his fingers into his temples, rubbing slow circles as he let his eyelids block out the light. _This day is almost over,_ Kyle told himself, _you only have a little while to go, then you can whatever the fuck you want._

The sound of a zipper being pulled down brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down to find Andy’s long fingers playing with his crotch. 

"What are you doing?" Kyle hissed, smacking Andy’s hand away. The blonde pouted, but he didn’t continue on with what he had been doing. 

"Nothing."

Kyle shook his head and shifted in his seat, starting to feel that pressure come back up in his pants. _I’m like a teenage boy whenever I’m around Andy - always fucking horny._

His heart stammered at the feeling of fingers slowly crawling up his thigh. With an exasperated look thrown at the boy underneath his desk and for whatever reason he couldn’t possibly fathom, he let them continue the path to their destination. 

_What am I doing, what am I doing- oh._ Andy had begun gently palming Kyle through his pants and he couldn’t help but slightly lift himself off of the seat and press up against it.

Fuck.

The zipper came down, the button became undone, and then finally a warm hand made its way into Kyle’s boxers to give him a small squeeze. His head fell backwards onto the cushion of his chair and his eyes fluttered closed. 

As his breathing went from steady to quiet gasps falling from his lips with each pump Andy gave him, he became aware of the fact that he was making small, but noticeable noises in the back of his throat. Opening an eye, he noticed a girl peering at him curiously.

_Shit._

Kyle kicked out with his foot and hit Andy somewhere in the stomach. With a tiny groan from underneath the desk, the fingers wrapped around Kyle’s dick were removed as Andy leaned back.

He caught the student’s gaze and Kyle raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. After a few seconds, she eventually gave up and shrugged, turning back to her friend next to her, though she continued throwing furtive glances in his direction. 

Distracted by the suspicious student, Kyle had not seen Andy shift closer to him and it was only when he felt Andy’s hot breath on his exposed crotch that he took notice.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Kyle’s heart stopped when a tongue flicked out and licked at the underside of his cock, teasing him with what Kyle knew fully well was about to happen. A hand once again snuck inside his boxers, this time gently tugging out his dick for better access. Kyle’s hands gripped for the edges of his chair as the warm, wet suction of Andy’s mouth enveloped him.

_Unbelievable, this is unbelievable._

Andy, as enthusiastic as ever when it came to giving Kyle head, bobbed his head up and down at a painfully slow pace. It took everything in the brunette to not get up and start thrusting himself into Andy’s mouth, but the thought of his class seeing what was occurring right under their noses kept him in his place. His nails dug into the cushion of his chair as he felt himself hit the back of Andy’s throat and the constant humming coming from the blonde was creating the most delicious vibrations on his cock.

_Oh god._

Kyle bit down on his tongue to keep from moaning aloud. The taste of iron suddenly flooding his senses made him realize he had pierced it hard enough with his teeth to make it bleed. 

"Professor, are you okay?"

Kyle’s hazy eyes snapped up to find the same girl that had been staring at him earlier now standing at his desk. 

"Uh, yes," he replied in a strangled voice. Andy, despite hearing the girl, continued, and one of his hands reached up to grasp at the base of Kyle’s dick. 

Kyle swallowed hard, his back slightly arching off the chair as Andy simultaneously jerked and sucked the life out of him. “Ahh- yes, I’m okay, so you can go sit back down now.”

"Well, I came up to here to ask for some help with something."

"Definitely not the best time at the moment as I’m uh, swamped with work."

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed as she took in the neatly organized papers on the desk that had big red marks on them showing that they had been graded. “But you-“

_“Just go sit down.”_

The girl narrowed her eyes, frustrated, and whipped around to stomp back to her desk.

_Shit, she better not complain. Andy’s going to fucking get it._

Kyle glanced up at the clock and sighed in relief.

_3:59, almost time to go._

His relief was cut short as a certain jerk from a certain boy caused his lower stomach to constrict as he nearly went over the edge. “Fuck!” he yelped, clapping his hands to his mouth. Panting beneath his fingers, he eyed the students and thankfully none of them had heard his outburst as they were too busy talking; the girl from before had not even heard him.

The ring from the bell sounded and the students began filing out. In a matter of moments the door was shut behind the last student and Kyle was alone with Andy.

Kyle let out a shaky sigh and ran a hand through his hair, heart still beating wildly at the fact that they were nearly caught in the act. Upon hearing a small laugh from below, he stared down his torso at Andy, who had taken his mouth off of Kyle’s cock but had still kept a firm grasp on him. His blue eyes traveled upwards and met with Kyle’s.

"You are so fucked."

The corners of Andy’s eyes creased as he broke into a smile and his head lolled forward, his hair falling into his face. He looked up through dark eyelashes at his professor, biting at his bottom lip, with a pseudo innocent expression brightening up his face.

"I’m waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months after the first part so it should be at least a little bit better. ;)


End file.
